


His Dueltaining Boy

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: The life of Yusho with his son, Yuya





	His Dueltaining Boy

Yusho is wearing his performer's outfit. He is fair skinned, has a slight mustache and goatee, has golden eyes and black hair with inky green shading. He's wearing a red jacket with purple lining, an orange waistcoat, blue collar and lined with yellow, black gloves and dress shoes, red tie purple socks, red pants and a black belt with gold buckle. He has a purple top hat on his head that has green googles on the bottom. He also has a red cane topped with a blue orb that he uses to assist him with walking for three years now as his left leg is hurt. Yusho is 37 years old.

His son, Yuya is also fair skinned, has crimson eyes, and green and crimson hair and has googles with a blue star on the right lens. Yuya is wearing a orange shirt, his school uniform around his shoulders like a cape, red wristband on both of his wrists, a buckled choker around his waist, green pants, white socks, and red/orange/black sneakers. Yuya has his pendant around his neck on a string that he gave his son when Yuya was around 5 years old. His son is 14 almost 15 years old.

He and Yuya just had a duel which ended in a draw. They were dueling on a grassy field with a body of water in front of them and a few paces away from his dueling school, You Show Duel School. He and his son both play with Performapal decks and are both Dueltainers with their goal to have fun and bring smiles to everyone’s faces when they duel. 

Yusho is sitting cross legged on the grass with his cane on his left side and Yuya sitting cross legged next to him on his right side. They both look up at the sky seeing the orange yellow glow as the sun is slowly setting down. Yusho pulls out a card handing it to his son.  
“I know it’s early and I know your birthday is not until next week. And that I’ve missed your past three birthdays but here you go son.”  
Yuya takes the card from him.  
“It’s a new Performapal Card. Performapal Sleight Hand Magician. Thanks, Dad!”  
Yuya wraps his arms around his chest and he ruffles his son’s hair.  
“Your welcome, Yuya.”

Yusho and Yuya pull apart from their embrace. He sees a look on Yuya’s face as if he wants to tell him something.  
“What is it, Yuya? You know tell me anything my boy!”  
“I know.”  
“C’mon Yuya. Tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“Well it’s just that I’m really sorry, Dad.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry about anything. The stuff that happened with Zarc wasn’t your fault.”  
“But you got trapped in a card by Yuri and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I got so angry and upset that during my duel with Yuri; I got rid of Smile World sending it to the graveyard and it felt like I destroyed you. Then Zarc took over me and nearly destroyed my friends.”  
“My boy.”  
Yusho puts his arm around Yuya pulling him closer to him. Yuya rests his head on his shoulder.  
“Zarc’s gone. And I should be apologizing to you for leaving three years ago to another dimension without saying goodbye. I’m truly sorry, Yuya for leaving you behind.”  
“It was rough when you left. When you didn’t show up to duel The Sledgehammer people starting calling you a chicken and coward. And other kids teased me calling me a chicken and coward too.”  
Yuya starts to cry and pulls down his goggles down covering his eyes. He pulls the goggles off his son’s face. He wipes the tears from his son’s face. He gazes down at his son with warm affection and with a smile across his lips  
“I’m sorry you were teased because I left you behind to go to the XyZ and Fusion Dimensions. But it’s okay, son. All of that is over now. Hey about letting me see that smile that I’ve loved since you were a baby.”  
Yuya smiles a toothy smile up at him and he smiles back at him. He leans down pressing a light kiss on his son’s forehead. 

“But you went to the XyZ and Fusion Dimensions and taught the duelists there about Dueltaining and that duels aren’t for fighting but to make people happy and for them to have fun and bringing smiles to everyone. You did that, Dad. You’re a hero!”  
“Thanks son. I’ve thought about you constantly these past three years. I had a deep feeling that you’d hate and resent me for leaving you.”  
“I didn’t. Not even once. I knew we’ll see each other again and we are now together again.”  
“You’re the most important and precious person to me, Yuya. My son. My boy. I love you, Yuya.”  
I love you too, Dad.”  
Yuya hugs him and his son sits on his lap. With his son nestled in his lap; Yuya wraps his arms around his chest and laying his head against his shoulder. He caresses his son’s hair with his left hand.

Yusho kisses Yuya again on his forehead. Yuya brings their mouths together in a gentle, soft kiss. He and Yuya have always showed their affection for each other by kissing each other on the forehead and on the mouth. Kissing his son, his boy on the mouth isn’t something he’s ashamed of. He and Yuya love and care for each other deeply. He and Yuya share a second, gentle affectionate kiss.

Their kiss gets interrupted by their stomach grumbling.  
“I guess it’s time to head home now son. It’s dinner time.”  
“Yeah.”  
Yusho stands up with Yuya next to him holding his arm as they walk home, arm in arm. The sunset shines behind them.  
He and Yuya arrive home and they toe off their shoes and eat dinner which is pizza, French fries, soda for Yuya and a glass of wine for him. They take separate showers before heading to bed and he reminds Yuya to finish his homework from school.

Once all dried up, Yusho and Yuya get dressed in their rooms. Yusho puts on orange briefs with a purple waistband, orange and white striped button down pajama shirt and pants, and red socks. He lays upright on his bed with his legs crossed at the ankles in his bedroom looking at a photo of him and Yuya. It’s a photo of a young Yuya sitting in his lap holding four cards in his hands. Yuya is holding his Odd Eyes Dragon (before it became Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon), Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician and Performapal Hip Hippo. He has his arms around Yuya and he’s holding one card in his right hand, his ace monster: Performapal Sky Magician. He looks down at his son with a smile. Yuya is looking up at him with a smile too.

He hears a knock on his door and sees Yuya in the doorframe.  
“C’mere, son. You want to sleep with your old man.”  
“Yeah. Can I, Dad?”  
“Sure.”  
His boy is wearing green and white striped button down pajama shirt and pants, red briefs with a green waistband and white socks. Yuya lays next to him. He puts his arm around his boy’s shoulder and they share a sweet long kiss full of deep love and caring affection.

He lays on his bed with his son, Yuya and they embrace each other in a heartwarming hug. He ruffles his son’s hair making Yuya laugh. He and Yuya talk about an friendly dueling tournament for everyone at You Show Duel School that the two of them have been planning for the last few weeks. The tournament for everyone at You Show Duel School will be in two months time. He notices Yuya is getting sleepy and has started yawning. He caresses his boy’s hair smiling softly at him. “Goodnight, Yuya. My son, my boy.”  
Yuya mumbles his reply, “Goodnight, Dad.”  
Both smiling, Yusho and Yuya share a gentle and sweet kiss before falling asleep with his boy, warm and safe in his strong arms.


End file.
